Touch
by jazzmonkey
Summary: Valentine's Day. "What's wrong, Mr. Love Master? I thought that you had this in the bag?" "Does it matter anymore?" he muttered, "She's in love with him."


**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX. Sadly, otherwise, I would freaking let our favorite characters get together! Ugh, what is with this series and the main character not getting any loving in the end? Honestly…**

**Happy Valentine's Day!**

**Touch**

_No-one ever really needs people to hold their hands,_

He sighed. Why him? No, seriously, he was beginning just how much he was supposed to take of this incessant stupidity. He watched as all of his self-proclaimed –he would never admit that they were- friends were happily bounded around, full of sugar from the day's events.

February 14, Valentine's Day. It was supposed to be the day for lovers to bond, over cheesy things like flower bouquets, chocolate, and expensive dates. To him, it used to be a chance to give his heart to the girl of the year.

It used to change quite often, and he never actually gave into the feeling. Girls fell all over him. At least, they used to, before he chose to get away from it all to find his own path, carved so long ago from cards that almost quite literally fell into his lap.

When he arrived, he was in for a big shock. Not many people cared that he was who he was, with his power lying within his family's power and foundation in business.

No one cared. He was a prideful man, and that didn't sit with him. It was even less amusing when a certain Slifer marched into the school, and managed to charm everyone but himself and the Obelisk Teacher.

His black hair flopped as he moved his head to look at the pretty blond sitting on the couch away from him. She was laughing, a smile lighting up her beautiful face. She was perfect, and he couldn't have her, only watch from afar.

The slacker, and the princess. He almost cried at the complete awfulness of the cliché. A part of him was tempted to try for her love anyway, but there was no saying the 326th time was the charm.

"What's wrong, Mr. Love Master? I thought that you had this in the bag?"

"Does it matter anymore?" he muttered, "She's in love with him."

"Never stopped you before."

"I never realized it was hopeless. Until now anyway."

The younger girl sat down next to him, "Looks like you realized it too. Kinda hits you, ya know?"

He snorted, "Right."

She smiled gently, "Looks like we're both stuck with each other." When was she ever gentle? It was like saying that his teacher, the true Love Master, would stop strumming the incredibly horrendous sounding ukulele.

He naturally hated the woman who dared to stand up to him in a way no other person had tried- at least intentionally. But, for today, he would manage. He was honestly too fed up to try and argue with her.

"Looks like it," he agreed reluctantly.

She grinned. After a moment of silence, her hand crept up onto his. He didn't bother to move. It was alright, at least for today.

He simply looked at her, ice beginning to build itself back up to cover his moment of weakness.

"Don't take this the wrong way!" she stated, "I just feel bad for you, don't get gushy on me!"

"Gushy? On you? Are you crazy? I can't believe you even tried to hold my hand! You're crazy!"

"I'm crazy? I'm not the one who chases after a girl who has a boyfriend!"

He turned pink at her blunt comeback. He had nothing to say to that. She too had a unrequited crush, on the aforementioned boyfriend, to tell the truth, but she didn't lust after him like a puppy.

He was truly a sad sight to behold. He sighed. She grinned, but it faded when she looked back down at her hand, zooming in on that it was still cradling his.

Turning pink at the same time, they turned away from each other.

They still didn't let go.

_but everyone likes it when people care enough to do it._

**Jazz here 3 Yes, I know it was very short and pretty lame, stupid, etc. But, I found myself intrigued by the idea. So, any guesses to who our not-yet-a-couple is? Heart shaped chocolates for anyone who gets it! (Virtual of course…)**


End file.
